


Marry Me

by spncralexis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncralexis/pseuds/spncralexis
Summary: This one shot is dedicated to @malecsxangel and @banesgiggle because if not for them, i wouldn't have had the idea to write a bit of angst.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is dedicated to @malecsxangel and @banesgiggle because if not for them, i wouldn't have had the idea to write a bit of angst.

"Will you marry me?" Alec said to Magnus. He was on one knee looking up at the man he loved with a nervous smile on his face.

 

"I-Alexander-" Magnus said tearing up.

 

Alec was getting nervous; Magnus wasn't reacting the way he wanted.

 

"Well? I sort of need an answer Mags." Alec prompted Magnus with a nervous but sheepish chuckle.

 

Magnus was sweating. He was nervous too.

 

"I love you Alexander, you know that right? Hmm?" Magnus said cupping Alec's face with his hand.

 

"And I am saying this with the utmost difficulty, but no, I cannot marry you Alexander." Magnus said.

 

And with those words Alec's stomach dropped and his world seemed to stop. The Lightwood family ring fell on the carpet of Magnus'-their loft.

 

"Wha-what?" Alec said his heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

"I'm not saying no because I want to Alexander. I badly want to say yes, but don't you think we're moving too fast? We just moved in together 2 months ago, and started dating 8 months ago. I'm not going to rush into something both of us aren't ready for." Magnus said, pulling Alec up and leading them to the sofa.

 

"What are you talking about Magnus? I'm ready for this. I've been ready for months now. I know I want this." Alec said, practically begging Magnus to see it his way.

 

It was like déjà vu for Alec. The second rejection after Magnus refused to move in with him months ago.

 

"You might think you're ready Alec, but you're not. When you realize that you can't be with a warlock, you'll leave and I don't want that for us. Can we just take this step by step?" Magnus said.

 

Alec flinched when Magnus called him 'Alec' instead of Alexander. He was always Alexander to him.

 

"We've had this conversation before Mags. I'm a grown man; I know what I’m doing. And I know what's in my heart.  If you didn't want to marry me, you should have just said so." Alec said turning away from Magnus. He was hurt and confused; he just needed to get away.

 

"It's not like that Alec. My heart wants to say yes but I don't want you throwing away your life for me. You're still young; you have a lot to accomplish. Marriage will just be in the way of that. And what about what your people will think of you marrying a warlock? They might hate you." Magnus said trying to calm down a clearly agitated Alec.

 

"I don't care what they think of me, do you care what they think of you? I would resign from being the head of the institute if it means that you'll accept me. I will do everything, and I mean everything just to be with you. To hell with what others think. I love you, Magnus. And to me, that's all that matters." Alec was desperate and he knew it. He was grasping at straws. He didn't want to lose the one person who made him feel whole.

 

"I do not care what people think of me, Alec, you know that. But I’m not going to sit back and ruin your life because of me. You worked so damn hard for the position as head of the institute. I'm not going to throw that away just because I badly want to marry you. People respect you Alec, it's one thing to date a warlock and it's another to marry one." Magnus said, now looking as defeated as Alec felt just moments ago. His own heart was breaking but he knew that he would do just about anything for his shadowhunter, his Alexander.

 

Alec just stared at Magnus' slightly bowed head in front of him. Magnus didn't want to meet his eyes and now he knew how he felt about it.

 

When Alec lifted up Magnus' chin to look at him in the eyes, he was surprised and, albeit weirdly elated to see that his cat eyes have appeared. Magnus was being too emotional about this. He wants us. He was holding back for me.

 

After staring into Magnus' eyes for the angel knows how long, Alec knew what to do. He understood now. He was more determined than ever and he was not going to back down without a fight.

 

"Magnus. I love you. I remember I said once that I was nothing without Jace, but now I understand how that statement is so wrong. Yes, he is my parabatai but you-you are the one who completes me in every way. I love it when you put your walls down, when you’re always there for me even if you have had prior commitments-you find a way.” Alec said clear determination in his eyes, wiping Magnus’ tears that have fallen with his thumb.

 

“I may not be centuries old, Mags, but I know in my heart that I am not going to lose the person that I know is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my short life. I may not be immortal, and I may not be the best thing that has happened to you but I hope you know that whatever we have is not going to go away. I know that some still do not approve of our relationship but it’s still a work in progress. There are people who still support us, Mags. Hell, I think Underhill started a fan club on behalf of ‘Malec’ in the Institute.” Alec continued, making Magnus chuckle as he remembered their friend.

 

“The point is, there will be haters and there will be people who will accept us. Let us focus on us and not anyone else okay? I’m not going to back down and let our fears dictate what we’re supposed to do. We’re both adults in our own right and I want us to be together in every way possible.” Alec said picking up the Lightwood ring that fell just a while ago.

 

“So, Magnus Bane, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” Alec said, this time with eyes that showed all the love he had for the man in front of him, still nervous but otherwise at peace with what he said.

 

Magnus’ tears were not stopping. He knew his cat eyes still were not glamoured and his heart was swelling with so much love from the man in front of him, it could burst.

 

How did he deserve this man? He probably doesn’t but after everything that he said to him, for him, he doesn’t care if he deserves him or not.

 

“Yes, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I will marry you.” Magnus said with a very teary eyed smile, rubbing Alec’s cheek with his thumb.

 

Alec released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Magnus wiped a tear on his cheek.

 

“Uhm, Mr. Lightwood, I think this is the part where you put that ring on my finger?” Magnus said, back to his cheeky self, still with unglamoured eyes. Alec loved those cat eyes.

 

“This was my mother’s ring. She gave it to me when I told her I would propose to you. She said, and I quote, ‘I better see that on Magnus’ finger soon, or you will be no son of mine’.” Alec said laughing, slipping the ring on the now ringless finger of Magnus.

 

“Oh how the tables have turned Alexander. This ring is beautiful, Alexander. I must thank Maryse when we see her for family lunch this Sunday.” Magnus said admiring the Lightwood family ring that now belonged to him.

 

“I love you, Alexander. I probably don’t say it enough, but I do. And for all these centuries that I’ve lived, not once did I find the person that I wanted so bad to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I’ve had a lot of experience, yes, but you’re also the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Magnus said, kissing Alec with so much love and showing him how much he means to him.

 

“Oh and for the record,” Magnus said, breaking their kiss. “Underhill better not be the captain of the Malec ship, because he stole the position from me.” Magnus said, which earned him a laugh from his Alexander-his fiancé.


End file.
